The Sorcerer's silence
by Mai Christina Black
Summary: A major time travel fic, OC POV, AU - involving changes to the HP universe... Goes through every generation Hopefully hilarious Elements of Sherlock, Supernatural, demigods, Avengers... request it and I will fit it in somehow... Keywords: Powerful, dark, hallows, manipulative!Dumbledore #fate is a bitch Warning: minor swearing, violence, Summary inside


_**Whoa! Wait! Stop! Read this first!**_

Before you even enter this story, you must know the following information:

1) You will never know if I own this story or not, so stop trying to ask me if I do. I'll never tell you (I don't).

2) I update, post or write when I get astronomically bored, so whilst reviews are appreciated, do not follow or favourite this story, just to save your email inbox.

3) Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even flames are better than nothing.

4) I do not add chapters often, so don't read this until it is complete unless you are really, really, really patient or bored.

5) I try to let my readers affect the story and sometimes co-write it, so if you ignore the above warning (^ no. 4 ^) please drop me a PM to tell me where you want me to go with the story

6) This is a time travel fic! My OC character will be changing aspects of the story that I think are wrong. This is not just a:

Hogwarts

Pre-Hogwarts

Post-Hogwarts

Next Generation

Marauders

Founders

Or any other set timeline...time (?) It will include all of them. Some parts of the story will be dramatically changed, others not so much and others completely covered in dust from how untouched they are.

7) The first two chapters can be skipped as it is not needed to understand the plot line. It introduces the characters and takes them to Kings Cross Station. If you know the characters, feel free to skip…

8) Not grammatically accurate but anything in brackets - (!), (?), (!?) – is said sarcastically. Helpful because some characters are sarcastic sh! ts.

9) Mostly anything in italics is said to the reader (meaning you) only.

I think that is it...

Enjoy!

***SS***

_My Dear Audience,_

_Welcome to the memoirs of Svannah Slytherin, Mai Malfoy, Christina Black and various other names. _

_For one reason or another – my theories will be developed later in this…frankly ludicrous tale – my memory has become crystal clear. So instead of writing this down or talking into a new gadget of some kind, I have given you my memories. Please be careful with them as they cannot be replicated or copied._

_I do not care what you do with them, just as long as you learn the lesson I am trying to teach you. I hope all of the mistakes and melodramas my friends, allies, acquaintances and myself have had over the years prove to be highly entertaining for you._

_Before we do plunge into the disaster zone, I pose a few questions to you My Dear Audience (MDA): Can you change history? Can you travel back in time and change what is going to happen? Other than the person who changed it, would you know? _

_One final question: If someone was born long before you were, and changed what could have been the apocalypse in the 1600's, how would you know?_

_***SS***_

_Running..._

_Stopping..._

_Freezing in place..._

_Heavy Breathing..._

_Heavy footsteps..._

_Sprinting..._

_Following, no..._

_Chasing..._

_Hunting..._

_No words..._

_Instinct..._

_Hide..._

_Escape..._

_Freedom temporarily..._

_Those were the words that told of my lifestyle in a never-ending circuit, guaranteed to send me insane if I had carried on that way for one more week. Since I had been three that had been the pattern that controlled my life completely, and most likely what would have happened to me in the future. _

_Being torn apart from your life, your comfort, your family, is one of the...worst things that could have ever happen to me. And it did. It had been that way for the last seven years of my life. Being ripped apart from society, from normality. Being thrown into the deepest, darkest pits of the world. They'd even managed to flush me out of there. But they'd never caught me. They will never catch me now._

_It was my birthday when it happened. My Mother and I were waiting for Father to come home from his work. He'd always worked abroad, capturing the death eaters that had evaded the law so far, such as Gole and Corbett. The death eaters that had settled into the background, letting the main people like the Malfoy's take the blame, and therefore the punishment. They never got far though. Veritaserum was used on the previous captured Death Eaters, ratting them out of the darkness they were hiding in. But of course, you already knew that, didn't you._

_When Father did eventually appear in the fireplace, he'd changed. He was no longer the cheerful and calm man we had taken him for. No, he was concentrated and fearful; panicked and worried. He'd never looked like that before_

_I remember looking to my Mother to see if she was as confused as I was. She wasn't. In fact, she looked almost resigned to her fate, like she understood why he looked like that. In the blink of an eye, both mine and my Mother's things were packed, along with my brand new presents that were piled underneath the staircase, with only three packages remaining. Father shoved the second and third parcel roughly inside a backpack- completely camouflaged by the demiguise hair that was interwoven into the fabric of it- along with the rest of my things and placed it onto my back._

_Completely confused and bewildered I watched as my first present unwrapped itself, unveiling the newest Firebolt 500 in all its glory. Even in all of the chaos that was appearing before me I was able to admire the sleek beautiful lines and craftsmanship that had gone into creating this version which, according to my Father's comments in the background, could go to speeds up to 300 miles an hour, making the perfect getaway vehicle since it wasn't even out yet, until a month passed, out in time for Christmas._

_With a heartbroken face he transfigured it into a port-key. By that time the door had burst open, curses and hexes flying around my living room. A huge feeling of vertigo took over every other sense I had in my body as a flash of green passed me, missing my Mother by an inch as she disapparated. It was then that I disappeared myself._

_***SS***_

_I landed in the Angeles National Forest, and I remember bawling out loud for hours on end at the top of the San Gabriel Mountains until the sun had disappeared completely. The only light I received shined from the half-moon hanging overhead. For the first time since I had arrived, I touched my new broom - gingerly at first, in-case it sent me somewhere else again - and then I took off, steadying it and relaxing into the darkness of the forest._

_I touched down before the forest got too thick, deciding to rest on a thick branch from an oak tree, finally taking my bag off of my shoulders. I recall wondering what my Father could have possibly packed to help me survive under conditions like this. My childish thoughts had never gone passed my Mother's cooking and wanting an extra blanket to keep warm. I still wonder how I survived to this day. _

_Miraculously I remembered my birthday presents, the three he'd packed on the top of everything else. I'd thought that 'If they weren't important then nothing else would be otherwise Father wouldn't have left them on top.'_

_Hesitantly I'd reached for my first parcel, hoping it would be another one of my silken sheets, or even better, a device that would send me back home. I'd ripped off the wrapping paper - eager to know what was inside - when a dark wooden box and note appeared in sight. The note was the first thing that captured my attention, fluttering in my face. Three attempted grabs later and I could see my Mother's distinct, neat calligraphy..._

**Mai Christina Black,**

**If you find this note I have written to you then our family are in dire trouble.**

**Inside this parcel is your new wand; use it well.**

**It is from my old family traditions, saying that every witch or wizard is entitled to their own wand from birth, with one sculpted for them especially when they turn 11.**

**It is made from Spanish cedar, Unicorn hair and Culebre Flame.**

**This wand is from one of three maker shops that still create this type of wand anymore.**

**It has anti-detection spells on it, so the ministry cannot catch you using this wand when you're still 'underage'.**

**Use this wand to practice defensive spells and some stunning spells.**

**Remember, sometimes the simplest spells can be the most vital.**

**Good luck mi Hermosa hija, we will meet again one day I will never stop searching for you Your Mother Maria Cilia Cantiemn xxx**

_As…gifted as I was, I couldn't understand much other than Mother had given me a wand, and it was mine. It was then that I remembered that I was alone for the first time in my life. I bawled, cried and screamed my way through the night, waiting for someone to pay attention to me. I never thought that muggles might find me. I never thought that my parents might have been murdered that night. I never thought that my cushy life would stop so abruptly. _

_But I wanted it back. All of it. I wanted my Mother to come into my room and read to me. I wanted Delilah, the squib that worked for us to bring me my food. I wanted my Father's tutoring in magic and science._

…_I didn't want to be left alone…_

_I was three years old..._

***SS***

_**Thursday 3**__**rd**__** March 2016**_

_**4:27am**_

"No!"

I sat up straight, drying my tears as I started to wake up trying not to burst into a fresh wave of them. _That was the fifth night in a row that I'd had that dream._

"It doesn't matter now, I'm going to find my family. I'm going to find my family again and it's going to be like I never left. It won't matter. I'm going to find my family again." I chanted to myself, curling up into a foetal position and drawing my bluebell flame closer to me, trying to gain warmth from it once again.

_I tried getting back to sleep, but I must have known subconsciously that it was a pointless and futile effort. I was never able to after one of these flashbacks. _

After what must have been fifteen solid minutes of trying to sleep I gave up, instead conducting the music playing only in my head with my wand ~_ AC/DC, Highway to Hell actually_.

***SS***

_My wand was still completely breath-taking just to look at. I remember the first time I touched it even at three._

_As soon as I'd touched it, the light auburn wood changed to a darker shade of sepia and the engravings changed from lotus designs to an intricate magnolia, the leaves blossoming around the handle. Even the size changed, from 14 inches to 12 if you must know. _

_And you know what? It suited me. It had read me perfectly - even from one simple touch such as that - and changed to suit my needs, which were at that moment in time ridiculously and needlessly complicated. _

_I had gently picked it up, encasing the delicate handle with my small hand. To hold it for the first time was more than indescribable. An exhilarating rush of energy shot through me, my hair being swept up in a non-existent breeze. My vision cleared to show the true beauty and splendour the forest really had to offer, and at the same time the horrible dangers, traps and snares; all of this passing in just a few mere seconds. A few mere seconds that I would never forget._

***SS***

I sighed and rolled onto my back. My arms had begun to hurt, so anymore conducting was a complete no-no. I propped myself up on the duffel bag I'd nicked off of a car parked in some motel car park in America when I was 8. Along with more clothing, I got a dagger, gun and wallet out of the scam, as well as the duffle bag, obviously. The wallet contained $375 dollars plus a few scattered quarters within the duffle.

It wasn't the most comfortable thing to lean against as however many clothes you put around the side, you can still feel the books contained within.

***SS***

_In the third package was a collection of old and complicated spell books, ranging from beginner to intermediate to advanced in all sorts of shapes, shades and spells. _

_I made my way through 'Book of Spells', 'Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed', 'Updated Counter-curse Handbook', and 'The standard book of spells' 1, 2, and 3 because of sheer boredom. There's only so many times that you can try to sneak into a bar, get kicked out again and still be entertained by it. _

_It was the perfection of the 'Point me' spell - a Captain Jack Sparrow compass if you will – that gave me the initial idea to find any remaining family I may have had left._

_By using the spell, I found my way to my birthplace and home. It was completely run-down and only standing due to the sheer number of layers, both warding and runes._

_By finding that, I found my old family tree tapestry, which led me to the Malfoy's place. It had been a trial to find the tapestry – found hung off the wall of my old house in the second study –never mind trying to follow it. _

_I eventually traced my lineage back to Ursula Flint and Phineas Nigellus Black, then forward again to the latest ancestor, Narcissa Black. She'd married Lucius Malfoy, and had a son, Draco. He was now married to Hannah Potter. _

_I thought that they'd be my best bet right now as every other relation seemed to have cut off and not produced a child for the next generation. After doing a little bit of rummaging around in various different draws in various different rooms and cupboards, I'd managed to find the documents to where they lived now, Malfoy Manor._

_Using the remaining Floo powder in the living room, I found a way to get to said house, but due to the excessive amount of spells and charms placed on the house, the closest I'd got was just outside the village._

_Even then it had only taken a ten minute flight on broom to get to the gate from there. Hardly nothing compared to some trips where at the end I'd had to prise my hands off of the broom from where they had frozen solid._

And now here I was. Lying outside in the cold for what will hopefully be the last time. Waiting for sunrise before disturbing the Malfoy's. _Common curtesy after all…_

Waiting for sunrise to appear before they might take me in and possibly treat me like a family member, hopefully welcoming me in with open arms...that's based on the theory that they _let_ me in. Well here's hoping...

I lifted the heavy brass door-handle... Knock; Knock; Knock...

***SS***

_**Thursday 3**__**rd**__** March 2016**_

_**7:06am**_

The door creaked open slowly, squeaking from hinges that hadn't been oiled in what must have been a decade or two, to reveal...a house elf?

"Hello," it said, then proceeded to slam the door in my face. Well that was nice. I banged the brass knocker once more. The house elf didn't return, but the sound of light footsteps echoed throughout the house, ricocheting off the walls, sounding almost eager to get to the door before anyone else could. It swung open to reveal a platinum blonde, hazel eyed, ten year old.

"I don't know you..." he muttered, before gesturing for me to follow and walking back into the house rubbing his eyes and yawning, leaving the door wide open. I blinked a couple of times before following quickly.

_I feel special at receiving this amazing welcome as I now know that this isn't the welcome everyone receives, it was just me._

_It was inside the building when I realized that I was wrong. Earlier I'd thought it was a house. It wasn't, it was a bloody mansion!_

_Helpfully, the boy had vanished into thin air so I took a seat in the entrance hall. At the time I had a sense of dread filling me. You know, the type where you enter a house full of strangers who look to be rich and could kill you? Oh, you've never been that stupid? Just me then…_

Around the room I noticed a distinct theme.

The contrasting colours and look of the room was amazing. An almost un-noticeable sterling silver was painted over the walls with a black marble table in the centre of the room, surrounded by thickly padded, black leather chairs. The stairs at the back of the room were polished white marble, covered by an ancient emerald green carpet with metallic silver.

_Younger me didn't notice the woman coming down the stairs, the unobservant idiot. Neither did she notice the similarities, such as the raven coloured hair that was on the verge of turning navy blue in the light, or the exact same green in her eyes as mine. Coincidentally, they were the only link between the woman and the boy from earlier._

_Said boy was behind her, holding onto her hand, although it didn't look voluntarily done._

_When the younger me did notice the people, the only thing she noticed was the expression on the woman's face, pure determination. Young Me's mind went into overload, trying to figure out exactly what she could be determined to do…_

'…so determined to do anyway? Throw me out? Clean my hair? Maybe she's not looking at me at all. Maybe she wants to re-do the walls…?'

"Is that her?" she asked quietly to the boy

"Yes, that's her. Who is she exactly?" the boy replied, a curious expression flitting across his face. His attention on me never wavered, eyeing up points that could be improved like 'Gok Wan'.

The woman ignored his second question and turned her attention to me and me only.

_In hindsight, it was actually quite intimidating. Back then, it was terrifying. The situation reminded me of an interrogation session, but for clothing choices… which is a mixture that really shouldn't be mixed. Like, ever…_

"Hello there. Sorry to ask such a straightforward question, but can you tell me your name please?" she started formally, taking me by surprise.

I'd expected her to start talking to me like a five year old, like most adults when they see a small child…  
…_and I was a _really_ small child_…  
…without a 'responsible adult'. But she didn't, interesting.

I could tell she was used to talking to people in this manner, obvious from the stance…therefore she was comfortable doing this even with an ten year old meaning she'd probably done it several times before.

"My name is Mai Christina Black, but I more commonly use Cantiemn in public for safety reasons I'd rather not talk about. In any case, please call me Mai."

_I don't know why I sounded so formal that day…I wanted to make a good impression or something stupid like that…_

"Well, hello Mai. I'm Hannah Malfoy. Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. Without trying to be disrespectful, may I inquire as to why you are here?" she asked with a joking air to her. Informal person with formal tendencies?

"I would do, but it is a long story. I wouldn't want to repeat it more than once anyway, but if you really want to hear it I could give you a shortened version if you wish."

"Please do. Wait there for a moment and I'll call my husband down," she said calmly, before yelling, with all the grace of an ape I might add, "Kreacher!" making me jump half a mile into the air causing the boy nearby Hannah to burst out laughing.

This must be a common thing to happen then. I sent a dirty glare in his direction. He mouthed 'sorry'.

'Kreacher' appeared in front of Hannah with a loud bang. The very same house elf that slammed the door in my face looked at me distastefully, as if to say 'Are you still here?', before choosing to face her.

"What can I do to help, Mistress?" It glanced at me horribly with it's bugged-out gaze, it's lip curled in an obnoxious manner and it's tone hopeful, then suggesting, "Throw the girl out, perhaps?" I recoiled in horror.

"You will do no such thing. Go upstairs and fetch Draco at once!" She locked eyes with the disgusting creature until it conceded, giving her a swift bow, the hatred not quite vanquished yet in its fixed gaze.

"At once, Mistress," it complied before disappearing with a much louder crack than before.

_As soon as the creature had gone, Hannah made her way into another room in the vast house.  
The boy started to head towards another, so quickly I followed him before I got lost and entered a forbidden room or two, trying to find him again. _

***SS***

"So, you look as if you've made a friend," he commented. I turned to him.

"Really, I thought so too (!)"

"No really. He just takes a while to adjust to new people entering the house."

"Right!" Silence reigned for a moment or two.

"How long?"

"Huh?" He replied intelligently.

"How long does it take Kreacher to warm up to someone?"

"About half a year to a year, depending on...well..."

"Well what?"

"Doesn't matter. Topic change...erm...this is kinda an awkward question but...do you practise…well, erm okay...what type of magic do you practise?"

"Because that sentence didn't take a century to say, let's stumble through it so it does (!)"

"Sorry. Anyway, answer the question."

"Whatever type keeps me safe I guess."

"Huh."

_We walked in complete silence a little longer until we got to a pair of long yet stylish, brown oak doors. Trailing through complex doors that lead into longer endless corridors is a really useless and mind-numbingly boring waste of time. Not knowing someone for very long and then trying to get them to talk when you yourself are not very talkative had that effect too._

"What's your name?" I asked rather suddenly, making him jump.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I do not know your name and I would like to know," I said slowly, talking to him slightly more slowly than I would with a seven year old.

"Okay! You don't have to talk to me like I'm stupid. It was a simple enough question."

"Exactly my point..."

"Do you want me to answer? My full name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy...don't laugh. It isn't the worst name this family has had. Seriously, we have a habit of giving our children really bad names."

"I can tell! Your name is Scorpius, correct?" He nodded, then gestured for me to continue, "So, let me get this straight...your father was called Dylan..."

"Draco."

"Whatever, Draco, which means dragon, you're called Scorpius, which means scorpion, right?"

"Get to the point."

"My question now is, what the hell could your grandfather be called?"

_I really shouldn't have said that. Really, really shouldn't have said that. Lucius wasn't spoken of in the Malfoy household. Everyone who was anyone knew that. Unfortunately I wasn't anyone at that moment in time._

_Still, I knew I'd made a mistake the second I said it. These situations were half the reason I didn't talk to people usually. And they were unusually frequent around myself. Basically a walking disaster zone._

_Scorpius was stood, frozen in shock, unmoving, until about a minute later when he continued walking. However his steps were forced, placed and deliberate. The tension rolling off of him was so thick, you could hack at it with an axe and still not cut through._

_I should have apologized profusely straight away, but I was never any good at reading social situations and how to react to them, so I just stood there awkwardly, not making eye contact and putting a marble statue to shame._

"The family disowned him; I disowned him," was his only reply, said in barely even a whisper. Somehow that seemed to be more frightening than if he shouted.

_Looking back,_ _everything I did then_ _seemed very clumsy and extremely obvious in the deafening quiet._

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

I stopped talking before I could cause any more damage. No need to put petrol on an already roaring inferno. He gave an un-amused smirk.

"Well you're the first person I've met who doesn't. Basically everyone in the wizarding world knows about the Malfoy family nowadays. The press and the media check up on us regularly. Well, they try..."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, you know my mother, Hannah?" He prompted. I nodded.

"She's related to Harry Potter," he continued, "does the name ring any bells?"

"I remember the surname. The Potters are vaguely related to the Blacks."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Hard to believe?"

_Believe it or not, we managed to avoid that subject entirely that day…_

"Very. My father actually started to fall in love with my mother when he was eleven. He still refuses to admit it though. Anyway, around the same time, Father made a fierce enemy in Harry Potter, twin to Mother."

"Twins?!" He nodded in confirmation. "I didn't know they were twins!"

"Didn't I mention that before?"

"No, you forgot to. You said they were related. How far apart are they?"

"One day exactly, Harry's older. Infuriates Mother to no end." At the mention of his father, mother and uncle, a ghost of a smile lit up his face.

"You really love your family, huh?"

"Yeah. Speaking of family, where's yours?"

_It seemed like karma got me back as I got my turn to take a trip down memory lane. _

A wistful look painted my face in a way I'd seen in so many different windows and puddles. "They disappeared when death-eaters attacked when I was three. Your family are the closest relations I've had since then."

He looked shocked, "How did you survive?"

I was about to reply when a sharp, crystal clear voice pierced our ears, "Why don't you two come into the living room and, Mai, is it...?" I nodded, "And Mai can tell us all about it, with her permission, of course."

The figure was stunningly similar to Scorpius. He had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, aristocratic posture, cool grey eyes... So, this was Draco...

***SS***

_**Thursday 3**__**rd**__** March 2016**_

_**9:48am**_

"Then I ended up at your doorstep, and after that...well you know the rest," I finished. It had taken over an hour to finish the story without decorating it all, "Do you have any questions?"

"I have one," Hannah asked.

"Shoot."

"Pardon? Shoot what exactly?"

"Sorry, muggle saying. Go on."

"How did you learn how to speak properly?"

"Wait right there," I delved into my bag and after a few minutes of rummaging around, pulled out a deep velvet case, which was roughly the same size as a jewellery bracelet box.

"This is an echo stone. I was given it for a present on my third birthday. I wasn't completely sure what I was meant to do with it- I'm still not – but until I do know exactly what, I keep it nearby when I sleep and occasionally use it as a pillow. One day, and again, I'm not completely sure when, something happened. I think I must have undone some sort of clasp or something, but it did this..."

I released the hook clasp, revealing a gemstone which was a mix of green, aqua blue and purple, and a hologram burst forward.

_The person within the echo stone was me, but not exactly. It's hard to explain. The person within had most of my memories, but not all. Memories from the…actually, you'll find out more later…_

"This is me...I think. I call her Christina and she replies to it, so I take it that's her name, but I can never be sure. Anyhow, she has been my tutor and my guide for the last seven years." I re-did the clasp quickly before Christina started to speak. "Any other questions?"

"No," Draco announced, "I think that you and ... Christina together have covered everything."

"Well I have two questions. One, how did you know I was a witch?" I asked, head tilted.

_I still don't know where I picked that habit up from, but whenever I got confused or couldn't figure something out, I lilted my head to the side…_

"Nobody is allowed within a 5 mile radius of the house unless they have a good enough reason, in this case family, and if they are part of the wizarding community," Hannah answered quickly, relaxing against Draco and leaning on his shoulder in a way the public had probably never seen. "And also your wand was sticking out of your pocket. It's still unfair how she gets one and I don't though." Scorpius muttered miserably.

"You'll just have to wait until your birthday though, won't you Scorp?" I said, trying to hide my growing smile, but failing dismally.

He glared playfully at me in jest, mumbling "Don't call me that."

"Anyway, my second question was, can I stay with you, permanently?"

Review are appreciated. Let me know where you think this is going…


End file.
